


if you get lost, you can always be found

by mother_i_crave_violence



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Minecraft But There's No Respawns, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_i_crave_violence/pseuds/mother_i_crave_violence
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kL5yCoIVSvUy'know skeppy's most recent video ? well i took it and made it realistic lakdjjds.(not a shipping fic btw. all platonic.)
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, no shipping its all platonic you fools
Kudos: 14





	1. the challenge // prologue

It started out as a challenge, of sorts.

Two of the most famed criminals, Skeppy and Badboyhalo, had set up a course for those who weren’t the faint of heart. They knew that there would be a lot of people after their bounty, but they were confident that they could take them. Even if they were confident, it was better to be safe than to be sorry, so they set up traps. From lava and water traps to cactus that were as tall as houses, they also resurrected skeletons from the dead, and of course, what would a Skeppy trap be without some TNT thrown into the mix?

Then, at the end of the course, rested a quaint little house that the two resided in. It was a cottage that had flowers and grass growing along the house’s side. A little way to the side, you could see a thriving farm that had cows, chickens, pigs, and lush greenery. The farm is where the two would get their food source and where they would replenish their thirst. 

The two lived happily there together, as they had been allies for the majority of their life and best friends for even longer. They knew what made the other uncomfortable and the other’s limit in both their physical and mental state. 

Many had attempted the course, but some only got so close before they were hit with an arrow and then were suffocated in the emptiness that laid beneath. Tensions are rising though, as people got smarter and smarter as more and more people that survived relayed the information back. 

Challengers were dead set on getting those bounties, even if it took them all they got and more.


	2. be careful // chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw : major character injury, minor character death, swords, and blood

It was a sunny day like any other, with the soft breeze shifting the lush grass that hadn’t been trampled by either the hunters or the players yet. Shouting could be heard from the front yard along with the metallic clang of a sword hitting armor. Soon enough, it was quiet once more as a body went downwards into the pitch-black void below. 

A voice interrupted the momentary silence as it came from one of the hunters. “Skeppy! That muffin-head got too close this time! You need to be more careful.” A man with ashen skin rushed up to his diamond friend, carefully checking him over.

“Bad, Bad, I’m fine, see?” The other man, Skeppy, did a quick 360 to reassure his friend that he was devoid of any injuries after pulling out of his grasp.

“Alright, you potato-head, just be more careful if this happens again, alright? I don’t want you dying on me.” Badboyhalo huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Yea, yeah, yeah, I promise,” Skeppy replied, picking up the sword that had fallen during the fight and swung it over his shoulder, careful to avoid accidentally stabbing his friend. “Come on, we still have a house to defend.”

Bad followed close behind, sword at the ready in case there were any other players were sneaking or hiding about. They quickly arrived at the staircase, and as they surveyed the TNT area, a cluster of people came barreling through, setting off some of it. It was the most people they’ve had in a while.

“Uhhhh, Skeppy - ?” 

“I see it.” Skeppy’s gaze flickered back and forth from the ender pearl that resided in his inventory. He nervously gulped as he placed it in his hand, “Bad? I think we’ll need to ender pearl over there to get rid of them.”

“What? Are you crazy? There’s no way we’re going to survive that hoard! There’s like - fifteen people over there!” Bad exclaimed, already shooting arrows toward the player’s direction, most of them landing.

“There’s no way we’ll be able to shoot them all down from here before they get over to the staircase!” Skeppy replied, already heading to the cobblestone path they made the first day they were here.

“Wait, Skeppy -” Before Bad could get his sentence in, Skeppy was gone with a flash of purple dust. He groaned, fumbling to open his inventory so he could grab his own ender pearls. Quickly following, he was almost met with a blade to the face, that was if he didn’t have fast reflexes from all the time he spent in the streets. He ducked under it, quickly twisting around and throwing the player to the ground, iron armor meeting diamond. An enchanted blade pierced through the weaker armor, effectively killing the player as blood splattered the blue sword. 

Bad shivered as he pulled out the sword from their chest. He honestly has hated killing anyone his whole life, no matter how much blood was stained onto his hand or how many times his blade or bow would end another’s life. Even though he’s gotten used to the familiar metallic stench of blood, it doesn’t mean that he enjoys the smell. He much rather prefers the smell of freshly-baked muffins, muffins that were most likely baked and shared with Skeppy in their little house after a hard day’s work. 

Meanwhile, Skeppy was over on the other side of the obsidian landform, trying to fend off a couple of players with the TNT that gets set off if someone were to step on the black concrete. His sword met with skin and armor alike, his own patches of diamond skin already acting like armor to him. Bodies soon littered the floor along with blood, Skeppy holding an exposed part of his arm that had been cut when his back was turned.

The area seemed to be cleared and no one seemed to be coming anytime soon, so Skeppy sat down next to the growing pile of bodies to take a breather, clutching the wound to try and stop the blue blood from flowing. 

“Geppy! You’re hurt!” Bad rushed over to Skeppy as soon as he saw him, sheathing his sword as he did so. Bad gave no room for a reply as he grabbed the checkered scarf that was normally wrapped around his neck and instead wrapped it against the wound, some-what stopping the blood flow. Using his free hand, he grabbed another ender pearl and pearled back to the house, landing with purple sparkles. 

Bad quickly rushed in and out of the house, coming back with an emergency med-kit. His knees feel down next to Skeppy’s now passed out form, his hands flying to where the wound is and carefully unwrapping the now blue-stained scarf. He quickly cleaned and disinfected the wound before wrapping it up tightly. As soon as he was finished, he picked Skeppy up with practiced ease and went back inside the cottage.

\---

Bad sighed softly as he finished up dinner, making sure that no one was coming up close to him and Skeppy with a quick glance outside. Skeppy still seemed to be passed out, and he would most likely be out until the morning. It also seemed as though Skeppy wouldn’t be able to use that arm for the next day or so. 

Bad packed the other half up for Skeppy as he finished his half of dinner. He headed to bed, but not before he quickly checked up on the other and made sure the alarms were set. Bad leaned against the doorframe, shaking his head as his gaze rested on the other. ‘Silly muffin-head. I hope he’ll be alright.’ With that thought, Bad walked over to his room and laid in his bed, falling into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes ik the ending's rushed shhh


	3. vengeance // chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw : mentions of blood, death, swearing, mention of major character injury

Blaring alarms could be heard throughout the house, effectively waking up both of the residents in the house with a jump. Skeppy was up within a flash as he grabbed the diamond blade that was sitting at his bedside table. He almost dropped the sword though, as an unexpected pain shot through his arm. He grunted as he looked at his bandaged arm, the memories of last night hitting him like a brick. Fuck.

Skeppy struggled to hold the sword correctly in his non-dominant hand, cursing at himself for not learning how to fight with his left hand. Bad did tell him months, hell, maybe even years ago, who knows at this rate, that he could teach him how to. Skeppy though brushed him off and said that he would never need to use his non-dominant hand in fights. Looking back at that now, Skeppy realized that he was a dumbass for not taking Bad up on his offer. 

He pushed his body to the doorframe anyhow, his ears feeling like they’re about to be blasted off with the loud noise that surrounded him. The screeching of metal from outside also provided him with that feeling, and it also signified that Bad had gotten there before him and was most likely taking care of the threat. Skeppy still walked over to the front door, swinging it open with a bang, careful not to injure his arm further than it already was. 

Bad and the player were clashing swords as he expected, but Bad seemed to be sloppier in his movements than usual, causing the player to get a couple of messy, non-critical hits on him. The player’s head snapped toward Skeppy as the loud sound echoed throughout the near-silent night which caused Bad to get a critical stab in their stomach. The player slumped down, folding into themselves as blood flowed down from their mouth and the wound. The beanie that rested on their head slipped off and onto the dirty ground below.

At least they were dead within seconds so they didn’t have to suffer. Skeppy huffed at that thought, the hand clutching his sword relaxing as he made eye contact with Bad. 

“Skeppy, what’re you doing out of bed?” Bad’s gaze softened along with his movements while he spoke.

“I wanted to help, Bad,” Skeppy admitted, his eyes flickering from Bad’s charcoal eyes to the starry night. The stars almost seemed to be reflecting the kindness that shone in his eyes.

“I know, but you need your rest if you want your arm to heal properly, you muffin-head. C’mon, let’s get you to bed.”

And if Skeppy rested his head on Bad’s shoulder as they went back to their respective bedrooms, that was only for the two to know.

\---

Whispered words and angered murmurs could be heard throughout the room full of players. It all quieted down once the door was opened, revealing a scarred and wounded woman, the anger in her eyes blazing like an open fire. 

“They’re stronger and smarter than we thought.” The woman slammed the edge of her sword into the ground in frustration. “They have alarms set up, cacti, and they resurrected people from the dead. We can’t just take them one on one, they have better armor and better swords than us. Do any of you have any ideas - anything - that’ll put an end to this madness once and for all?”

Chatter filled the room once more, people overlapping each other as they tried to get their suggestions out in the open. Only one stuck out to their self-proclaimed leader.

“Silence!” She roared into the crowd. “You,” a finger was pointed at another female, who cowered under the harsh gaze. “What did you say?”  
“Oh, well I just said that we should all go there at once - wi - with a plan of course! There’s no way that they would be able to take all of us at once, ri - right?” The girl sputtered out as she seemed to grow smaller and smaller with every word she spoke. 

“We can actually do that.” The blonde-haired girl paused as she thought the situation over. “We’ll need a lot of supplies, and we’ll definitely need to plan this over, but we can do this. This meeting is dismissed, you are all free to go. Make sure to be here tomorrow at 9 AM sharp.”

Cheers and laughter filled the room as a stampede of people pushed their way out to rejoice of a plan being formed. They would celebrate in bars and clubs, downing one drink after the other as they hung out with their friends. 

The woman, who was known as Niki, the soft-spoken baker, hung back, her hands formed in fists around a beanie, silent tears cascading down her face. “I’ll avenge you Wil, I swear, even if it kills me.”


End file.
